This invention relates generally to devices known as hatches, and more specifically to safety devices of the type used in multi-passenger public transportation vehicles to allow passenger escape in emergency situations. As an emergency exit, such hatches are typically located at the roof of such vehicles.
A wide variety of hatch designs have been employed to address concerns over the structure of hatches and the material used for hatches. These approaches have addressed certain operational requirements particularly the sealing of such hatches, so that when fitted on vehicle roofs, neither dust nor water is allowed entry into the vehicle, i.e. the hatches are hermetically sealed. Other objects of prior hatch designs include providing severs positions during operation so the hatches not only serve as emergency exits, but may also serve as ventilation devices to regulate the interior temperature of vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,073, issued to Manning, entitled xe2x80x9cCombined Vent and Escape Hatchxe2x80x9d, discloses a hatch for a vehicle roof opening having hinge linkages that connect the hatch to the roof structure, allowing the hatch to tilt upwardly in one of two directions, or to elevate the hatch completely. Separable parts of the hinge linkage permit the hatch to be fully open for use of the roof opening as an escape hatch. In an alternate embodiment, the hatch is hinged for tilting in only one direction to a ventilating position or swinging to the fully open position in the same direction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,673, issued to Lamperter, entitled xe2x80x9cVehicle Hatch Mounting Assemblyxe2x80x9d, discloses a combined"" vent and escape hatch assembly for a vehicle roof wherein the hatch is supported upon a pair of over-center hinge linkage devices, one of which may be disconnected, enabling the hatch to be fully opened for emergency exit purposes. The other hinge device is protected against damage by hyper-extension through the flexure of various hatch supporting components.
Mexican Patent No. 156749 entitled xe2x80x9cImprovements to a Combined Vent and Escape Hatch,xe2x80x9d, discloses an opening which vents the vehicle and an upwardly movable hinged cover"". A mechanism limits the upward movement of the cover to an inclined position. The mechanism consists of a connected lever with one end attached to the cover and the second end free to move upwardly toward the bottom of the cover. A bracket has two portions extending generally parallel to each other adjacent to an opening side, one of the portions being fixed at the cover. A joint is pivotally secured to the second bracket portion, which in turn is attached to the vehicle roof. Each of the bracket portions has an opening aligned with the opening in the other portion. The lever has a lug which fits with the opening in each bracket portion, allowing outward movement in response to the pivotal movement of the second end of the lever relative to the cover. The second end of the lever has a side lug that transmits ascending manual force to the cover to cause the bracket portions to separate after the lug separates from the portion openings. A handle extends through the cover and connects with the lever, so that the lever can be moved from either the interior or exterior of the vehicle roof.
Another reference which addresses sealing of the hatch is Mexican Patent No. 158,114, entitled xe2x80x9cImprovements in an Assembly for Mounting a Vehicle Hatchxe2x80x9d. This patent discloses an assembly for mounting a vehicle hatch for passenger vehicles and the like. The assembly includes a high resistance plastic mounting ring having an integrated continuous sealing box. The mounting ring is centered in the hatch opening of the vehicle, and has an edge on the outside of the box at the same level as the hatch opening to form a sealing edge. The ring has an integral mounting flange extending laterally outward from the sealing box to overlay the external marginal edge of the vehicle opening where the hatch is mounted, and to mount the hatch with the sealing box. A continuous cavity at the exterior is a bevel receiver at the internal circumference of the sealing box which opens to the ring interior to receive an ornament bevel leg.
Applicant is the owner of Mexican Patent No. 186768 which discloses a vehicle hatch including assembly or cover, which includes an exterior cover and an interior cover with a rubber sealant tube located between both said covers around all its perimeter, a safety mechanism assembled in the upper portion of the interior cover which provides an oscillating movement; a second assembly, or exterior frame; a joining metal support secured to the exterior frame by a mechanical fastening; and an interior frame joined to the exterior frame.
The present invention discloses a new vehicle hatch which solves problems present in the prior art. The invention permits the hatch to be opened to a greater degree without additional stress to the hatch or vehicle, thereby functioning as an improved safety device. An improved hermetic seal prevents the penetration of water and dust into the vehicle when the hatch is installed and in a closed position. The hatch provides an aerodynamic structure in relation to the movement of the vehicle, by diverting the frontal wind collision against the hatch walls and diverting rainwater to prevent entrance of the rainwater into the vehicle.
A vehicle hatch assembly is provided where a two part mounting frame is located on an opening in a vehicle roof, where said frame supports a hatch cover by at least two hinge linkage devices. The mounting frame is comprised of an exterior frame and an interior frame, both frames surrounding the exterior and interior surfaces, respectively, of the vehicle roof. One of the hinge linkage devices is fixed and at least one is capable of separating, where the separation of the hinge linkage allows the hatch cover to be opened to an escape position. A cavity is formed at the exterior frame on the same side of the frame assembly as the fixed hinge linkage. Upon opening of the hatch to an escape position, the cavity in the exterior is capable of receiving an edge of the hatch cover, allowing the hatch cover to be opened to an angle greater than 90 degrees without imposing stress upon the hatch, the frame assembly, or the vehicle body.
The invention also provides a channel formed within the exterior frame, where the channel is capable of receiving a sealant that is attached to the hatch cover. When the hatch covered is closed, the channel compresses the sealant, thereby creating a secure seal against the penetration of water and dirt. The two walls of the channel are of different heights, where the interior wall, being the wall closest to the vehicle opening, is higher than the exterior wall. The higher interior wall further aids in preventing dust or water from penetrating into the vehicle interior.
The invention also provides for a sloped, aerodynamic surface on the exterior frame and a complementary sloped surface on the hatch cover. The sloped surfaces are located on the frame and cover in the direction of the vehicle movement, and in that respect, the fixed hinge is therefore located at the trailing side of the hatch.